


11:19 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos never dreaded a creature's fangs.





	11:19 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos never dreaded a creature's fangs and started to tremble before he viewed his daughter's grave.

THE END


End file.
